a. Field of Invention
The invention relates generally to two-way dispenser caps with metered and unmetered selection. The metered selection is obtained by use of a trap having an inlet and an outlet. The unmetered selection is obtained by use of a pour orifice separate from the trap. A toggle valve which is connected to a main cap member above the pour orifice and above the trap, has three positions, and is rotatably movable among the three positions. The first position is when the pour orifice is closed, the trap outlet is closed and the trap inlet is open. The second position is when the pour orifice is open, the trap outlet is closed and the trap inlet is open. The third position is when the pour orifice is closed, the trap outlet is open and the trap inlet is closed. The two-way dispenser cap is attached to a container containing substance, and the toggle valve position is selected and the container with two-way cap is inverted for filling the trap, for metered pouring, or for unmetered pouring.
b. Description of Related Art
The following patents are representative of the field pertaining to the present invention:
U.S. Pat. No. 6,805,265 B1 to Goldman et al. describes a measuring dispensing top for an aquarium fish food container which includes a base, a flip top pivotably mounted in a side wall provided on the base and movable between a closed position which closes the container and an open position which opens the container into the top; and a cover slidable in the side wall between a closing position which covers and defines a measuring chamber and allows the flip top to be moved to its open position which opens the container into the measuring chamber and enables a measured amount of fish food to be dispensed therein, and a second opening position which locks the flip top in its closed position and opens the measured chamber for dispensing the container contents into an aquarium.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,894,965 to Robbins, III et al. describes a measuring/dispensing cap for a container comprising a peripheral side wall and a pivotable flip top movable between closed and open positions, the flip top mounted for pivotal motion about a horizontal hinge axis wherein the hinge axis separates a closure panel of the flip top from a push panel of the flip top; a first panel within the side wall having a first free edge in substantially vertical alignment with the hinge axis; a second weir panel having a weir edge extending parallel to and laterally spaced from the first free edge, thus establishing a weir opening, the closure panel and the weir panel along with a portion of the peripheral side wall defining a measuring chamber within the cap, adapted to receive contents of a container passing through the weir opening.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,850,944 to Robbins, III et al. describes a measuring dispensing cap for a container comprising a peripheral sidewall and a pivotable flip top supported on the peripheral sidewall for rocking movement about a hinge axis; the hinge axis separating a push panel portion of the flip top from a dispensing panel portion of the flip top; and wherein a measuring chamber is formed an area enclosed the peripheral sidewall underlying the dispensing panel portion; wherein the measuring chamber is defined by a portion of the peripheral sidewall, the dispensing panel portion, and by an angled weir panel extending from the peripheral sidewall downwardly and inwardly, terminating at a weir edge in substantial vertical alignment with the hinge axis, thereby creating a weir opening into the chamber; and wherein the flip top is formed with a depending flange which engages the weir panel edge when the flip top is opened to thereby close the weir opening
U.S. Pat. No. 5,671,875 to Robbins, III et al. describes a measuring dispensing closure for a container includes a hollow body having an opening therein, and a pivotable flip top. The flip top is mounted on the body for pivotal motion about a horizontal hinge axis between closed and open position. The hollow body has an internal, part spherical weir panel located below the opening, with an edge extending parallel with the hinge axis thus establishing a weir opening between the weir edge and a peripheral portion of the opening, and defining, in cooperation with an underside portion of the flip top and remaining peripheral portion of the opening, a measuring chamber within the closure. The flip top is also formed with a shut-off blade adapted to engage the weir edge when the flip top is in the open position.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,632,417 to Robbins, III et al. describes a measuring/dispensing cap adapter for attachment to an open, upper end of a container, the cap including a lid and a peripheral skirt extending downwardly form the lid, the lid pivotally secured to the skirt; a sifter panel integral with the skirt and separating the skirt into upper and lower sections, the upper section includes a measuring chamber and the lower section includes screw thread for attaching the cap to the open upper end of the container. The sifter panel is formed to provide a flow opening on one side of a horizontal centerline extending across the cap, the flow opening defined in part by a first edge extending parallel to and spaced from the horizontal centerline. A rotatable weir dam panel overlies the sifter panel, the weir dam panel having a second edge which may be aligned with the first edge to enable substantially free flow of container contents through the flow opening. The lid is pivotally secured to an upper edge of the peripheral skirt by an integral hinge having a center tab and a pair of hoops laterally spaced from opposite sides of the center tab.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,601,213 to Daniello describes a container lid with quantity measures provides for the selective dispensing of different predetermined quantities of material from a container to which the lid id removable attached. The lid includes a central body portion having a plurality of different sized volumes therein, each of which is selectively openable and closable relative to the container to which the lid id secured. A rotatable top portion is turned to select desired specific quantity, which action also turns the closure plate below the main body portion. The container lid is used by inverting the container and attaching lid, rotating the top portion to a portion other than the quantity selected in order to move the closure plate from that selected volume, rotating top portion to the selected quantity to close the selected volume, and dispensing the selected quantity from dispenser in the top portion. The configuration of the main body portion also allows the closure plate or valve to be bypassed, to allow continuous pouring or shaking of material from the container as desired. The present container lid id particularly adapted for use in the dispensing specific quantities of spices, condiments, and the like for cooking and food preparation, but may be used to dispense virtually and dry granulated or powered material, and may even be adapted for use with certain liquids.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,509,582 to Robbins, III describes a measured/dispensing cap is adapted for attachment to an open, upper end of a conventional. The cap includes a top and a peripheral skirt extending downwardly from the top, and a partition separates the peripheral skirt into upper and lower sections, the upper section constituting a measuring chamber defined by the top, the upper sections of the skirt and the partition. At least one of the top and upper sections of the peripheral is provided with volume indicator. The partition is formed with a weir aperture on one side of a diametrical centerline extending across the partition, the aperture defined in part by a weir edge extending parallel to and spaced from the centerline. At least one dispensing door is secured to the top by an integral hinge having an axis parallel to the centerline and the weir edge, such that a portion of the door opposite the hinge lies on the other side of the diametrical centerline. This arrangement allows measured amounts of container contents to be dispensed from the measured chamber without concern that additional amounts will be transferred from the container into the chamber.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,465,871 to Robbins, III describes a dispensing cap which incorporates a volumetric space to thereby permit precisely measured amounts of contents to be poured from the dispensing cap. The cap in this exemplary embodiment is constructed of a transparent plastic material and is provided with volume indicators to assist the user in measuring precisely desired amounts as the contents are transferred from the jar into a volumetric space provided in the dispensing cap.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,421,491 to Tuvim et al. describes a household device for measuring and dispensing granular materials such as coffee, sugar and the like including set of adapters for receiving different canisters in which the granular material is normally sold or stored and a transporting mechanism for delivering a granular material from a receiving opening of the device to its dispensing opening. The transporting mechanism includes a slide having a lock which prevents the slide being fully withdrawn from a housing of the device and a compression spring(s) which effects a back stroke of the slide. The device is operated as a press-type mechanism that is convenient for users, especially for elderly and handicapped people.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,346,823 to Eppenbach describes a multiple function closure for attachment to a container for divided material, including a first cap having an end wall, a measuring unit attached to one side of the end wall and a second cap attached to the other side of the end wall. The first cap can be attached to the container so that the end wall closes the opening in the container. The second cap is rotatably mounted on the first cap and can selectively be placed in a closed position, a measured dispensing position and a non-measured dispensing position.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,414,172 to Souza describes a dispensing device for fluent granular materials or the like in the form of a bottle cap including two relatively-rotatable sections with communicating conduits arranged to dispense a predetermined amount of the material upon appropriate manipulation.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,579,388 to Lowry describes a dispenser for dry materials of the character described comprising a cylindrical container, a cylindrical barrel encircling the container in rotatable relation therewith, means forming a bottom for the container spaced above the lower end thereof and leaving a flange extending downwardly therefrom, the bottom having an aperture therethrough of limited angular extent, the flange being relieved at a position angularly spaced from the aperture to form a discharge slot, a dispenser member mounted within the barrel and below the bottom for rotation with respect to the container, means forming at least one pocket of predetermined capacity in the upper surface of the dispenser member, and means connecting the dispenser member to the barrel for rotation relative to the container to move each pocket between a position of registry with the aperture to receive a portion of the contents of the container and a position of registry with the discharge slot, each pocket having the bottom thereof sloping outwardly and downwardly and terminating at a level spaced above the lower end of the flange but below the upper end of the discharge slot to effect closing of the pocket by the flange when the pocket is in registry with the aperture and the effect discharge of the contents of the pocket when the pocket is in registry with the discharge slot.
Notwithstanding the prior art, the present invention is neither taught nor rendered obvious thereby.